


Dean Flips The Bird 🖕

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adorable Jared, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Alpha, Angry Castiel, Angry Dean, Arguments, Bottom Cas, Complications, Deans Family First Rules, Dominant Dean, F/M, Fiesty Jensen, Home Wrecker Omega, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean, Jared Padalecki is Jared Winchester, Jared and Jensen are 4 year old twins, Jared is twin 2, Jensen Ackles is Jensen Winchester, Jensen is more like Dean, Jensen is twin 1, M/M, Mating call, Misunderstandings, Omega Lisa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Cas, Protective Dean, Protective twins, Sad Castiel, Shower Sex, Smart Twins, Top Dean, True Mates, dean loves his family, dedicated dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Alpha/Alpha relationships were rare and frowned upon. Nevertheless, society has learnt to accept the few alphas that have mated.Alphas Dean and Castiel had mated and married. Both Dean and Castiel were competitive, vicious and successful in the outside world. At home, they mellowed down their alpha bravado and were wonderful parents to adopted twin boys.One day, life throws a wrench…Dean’s destined mate comes into town…..Dean prioritizes his family.Jensen and Jared (the twins) don't like to see their parents sad...and who is that woman asking for their daddy!?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to an Alpha/Alpha fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Please forgive my English.
> 
> And do read tags please.

“What are you going to do about this, Dean?” Castiel asked. He was pacing back and forth- worry and fear pouring in.

  
Dean hated this. He hated the pull he felt towards her. He hated that his husband was conflicted and undeniably afraid for their relationship. He walked over to Cas, halting the man in his tracks, pulling him into an embrace, “Hey, we'll figure this out".

  
Castiel fisted the back of Dean’s shirt, burying his face into the mans neck, “How Dean? You know that the pull of a destined mate is strong".

  
Dean hated the way Castiel's voice sounded defeated. He pulled back, leaning his forehead onto his mates, “Hey we will figure something out. I’m not going to let anything or anyone ruin what we have; destined mate or not".

  
Castiel’s blues met Dean's greens, “Ok, Dean”. The alpha laid a gentle kiss on his husbands lips, “Just, just make love to me. I need to feel that you’re still mine".

  
Right there, on the office desk, Dean showed his husband just how much he loved him. Both alphas gripping hard on to each other as they lost themselves in the throes of passion.

                                              🖕

  
She watched from the office window as her destined mate knotted the blue eyed alpha. She grew angrier by the minute as the alphas lovemaking began go get more heated and desperate. She clenched her fists and grit her teeth.

  
Dean was her destined mate! He belonged with her! He should be knotting her and filling her with his pups!

  
She had come here after office closing hours, hoping to catch Dean all alone. She did not expect to be disgraced with such an unnatural sight. Alpha/Alpha relationships were despicable.

  
But there was hope.

  
She saw the way Dean salivated when he laid eyes on her. She saw his hooded expression and smelled the arousal in the air. He wanted her. Their wolves wanted to mate.

  
She turned away from the obscene sight before her, making her way to the elevator. A coy smile playing on her lips as she realized it was going to be hella easy to get Dean to mate her. The alpha was already sold even if he hadn’t realized it yet.

  
And being the private secretary to Dean Winchester was going to be in it’s way rewarding.

  
She was going to break the alpha away from his unnatural family and together they can create a true wolf family that society would welcome with open arms.

 

                                             🖕

  
“Daddy! Papa! You’re back!”

  
The twins came bounding down the stairs- nanny chasing after them. Dean and Castiel both shook their heads.

  
Dean heaved Jensen into his arms while Castiel did the same with Jared.

  
Dean kissed his oldest on the cheek, “How come you’re both still awake, Jen?”

  
“We can’t sleep daddy!” Jensen replied.

  
Jared wove his arms around Castiel’s neck, puppy eyes out in full swing, “We miss you papa!”

  
Castiel didn’t have the heart to be angry at his sons. He had been literally drained today and just needed this.

  
His family.

  
Dean wrapped an arm around Cas waist. He could see how Cas was not really up for anything else but comfort. He laid a kiss on Cas ear, before sniffing in the mans apple scented shampoo. He just held his family close, this felt like home.

  
This still felt like home and he was damn well not letting anything ruin it.

  
Mrs. Vasquez said, “I’ll be leaving now, Mr. Winchester".

  
Dean aimed the middle aged lady a smile, “Thank you Mrs. Vasquez. Will see you tomorrow".

  
Jensen decided to blurt, “Can we have pie, daddy?”

  
Meanwhile, Jared was more perceptive of Castiel’s feelings, “Is everything alright papa? You look real tired and sad".

  
Castiel gave Dean a scared look before he feigned a chuckle, bouncing Jared in his arms, “Its ok baby. Papa is just tired from work".

  
“Daddy pie!” Jensen tried again.

  
Dean smiled at his little family, “Well tonight does feel like a night for hot chocolate and pie".

  
Both twins squealed in delight.

  
He pulled Castiel into his side, “Come on baby".

  
“Ok, Dean".

  
Deep down, Dean was scared. He could already feel things starting to break apart and it was all going down too fast.

  
No this was not going to happen. He wasn’t going to let anything destroy his beautiful life and family.

  
TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much welcomed! 😁


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen POV

**Jensen**

  
He was so excited! Today, he and Jay were going to spend the day at daddy and papa's office!

  
Today was casual Friday at his daddy's work and he was going to dress just like his dad. That’s why he had on his red checkered flannel, white t-shirt underneath, blue Jean’s and brown boots- just like what daddy was wearing today to work.

  
He winked at his image in the mirror, finger gunning, “Damn you look classy for the babes!”

  
Jay (Jared) snorted, “You look just like daddy".

  
He squinted his eyes at his brother, “Of course! Duh! I want to look like daddy!” His eyes took in what his twin was wearing- a white long sleeved shirt (tucked in), a stripped blue and white tie and kiddie slacks with polished dress shoes. “And you look just like papa!”

  
“Uh duh! I want to look smart like papa!”

  
He rolled his eyes, “Papa doesn’t know what casual is, Jay! Today is casual Friday!”

  
“Whatever!” Jay shrugged.

  
“Ready boys", Their dad walked in followed by their papa who was adjusting his tie. Their dad raised an amused brow at them, “So, you boys going as our doppelgangers, huh?”

  
He threw in a smirk, “Mhmm!” He squinted his eyes, “What’s a doppelganger?”

  
“Its like a sort of twin or lookalike, son", His dad clarified.

  
“Jen says he gotta stay classy for the babes!” Jay added out of the blue.

  
Their papa coughed while their dad chuckled, voice sounding amused, “Uh huh! And do the babes get to know that my son still loves to watch Frozen?”

  
His eyes grew very big, he squeaked and clapped his cheeks, “No! Daddy! You’re going to ruin my style! I gotta stay classy for Jamie!”

  
“Jamie? As in Jo's son, Jamie?” papa clarified with a soft smile.

  
“Yeah I gotta use my line on him!” He blurted.

  
His daddy heaved him into his arms, “Aha and what line is that sweetheart?”

  
“Fox em’ Mama!” He repeated.

  
His papa sighed, “What’s the name of the grown up movie Mrs. Vasquez allowed you boys to watch this time, hmm?”

  
“She's The Man!” Jay blurted.

  
“Dean?” their papa whined.

  
“We’ll talk to her later babe”.

  
Daddy and papa strapped them into their booster seats and soon it was time to go.

**

  
“Hey aunty char! Hey Jo!”

  
After Aunty Char finished hugging him, he jumped into Jo's arms. His eyes scanned behind her, “Jo where's Jamie!?”

  
“Aw sweetie, Jamie has the flu so I couldn’t bring him in today. He is on complete bedrest for now".

  
He smiled sadly, “My Jamie is sick?” He saw Jo frown lightly and look up at his dad who just moved his hand as if saying ‘ _later_ '. He ignored them and blurted out the idea that came to his mind, “My papa and daddy always make me tomato rice soup when I’m sick!” He looks up at his smiling dad, “Can we make Jamie some tomato rice soup and take it to him, daddy?”

  
His dad ruffled his hair, “Of course, bud. We’ll make some this afternoon for Jamie".

  
He beamed.

  
His eyes searched for Jay to find his brother perched on his papa's hip- just behind their dad. His papa was talking to aunty Char about something. But then his papa aimed a frown at someone- he could see his papa looked angry. His papa looked at his dad like that sometimes saying ‘ _We’ll talk later when the kids are asleep, Dean!’_ Daddy always looked frightened after that.

  
His eyes followed his papa's hard gaze to land on a brunette. He tilted his head, she had a really short black dress on and her boobies were almost popping out. _Yes, blame Mrs. Vasquez._

  
He startled when Jay came to stand beside him, “I think papa is angry at someone, Jen”.

  
The lady in the short black dress was looking at her daddy funny- she looked like she was hungry. Then he saw her push up her boobies before she swayed her hips while she walked towards her daddy who was still talking to Jo. His eyes watched the way she put a hand on his daddy's bicep, her soft voice saying, “Good morning, Dean".

  
He saw his daddy step back from her, making her hand fall down, coming to stand behind he and Jay, laying a hand each on he and Jay’s shoulder, “Its Mr. Winchester, Mrs. Braeden".

  
“Miss Braeden", The lady corrected with a wink. "I'm single".

  
His papa came to stand beside his dad, steel eyes aimed at her.

  
His parents smelled sour to him. This was not good- his parents always smelled sweet to him. His little alpha stirred within him, he even felt his brother Jay slip his hand into his. His little brother whispered, “Why do papa and daddy smell angry and upset, Jen?”

  
“I don’t know, Jay. But I don’t like her!” He released his hold of Jay's hand, folding his arms along his chest and he took a step forward, “Who are you lady!? Why you make my papa and daddy angry!?”

  
“Aww he's so cute", the lady said.

  
_Who she calling cute!? He ain’t cute!_ He shivered when she laid a hand on his cheek.

  
His papa instantly bit out,  “Don’t touch my son!” Before he felt himself being pulled back.

  
He looked up at his dad who was dead silent. His dad's eyes looked weird- like he was hypnotized (staring at her). He gripped his dad's hand, “Daddy? You ok?”

  
“Dean?” His papa said.

  
His dad's eyes instantly met his. He saw the apology in them before he was being hauled up into his dad's arms, his dad then held onto Jay's hand, before addressing his papa, “Come on babe. Let’s take the kids for ice-cream".

  
The brunette uttered, with narrowed eyes at his dad, “But it’s only 10 am. It’s not lunch yet, Dean".

  
His dad stopped in his tracks and turned to her, growling, “This is my company, Miss. Braeden. I will leave whenever I please”. His dad spared a look at aunty Char, “Hey red. Can you transfer Miss. Braeden to the lower floor”.

  
“What!?” Miss. Braeden chided.

  
His bad ass daddy carried on, ignoring her, “She can be Zach's Secretary. Send Missouri up to be mine".

  
Charlie aimed a shit eating grin (blame Mrs. Vasquez) at the brunette, “With pleasure, Mr. Winchester".

  
The moment she aimed cold eyes at his daddy's back- was the moment he poked his tongue out at her.

  
Her poop face was priceless.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos. 
> 
> Jensen is a cheeky rascal huh?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex in this chapter.
> 
> Even if the sex is rough- its consensual. 
> 
> Warning: Arguments and use of vulgar language...
> 
> FYI it's a long chapter :)

“What the fuck was that about Dean!?”

  
Castiel had been waiting all damn day to get home, feed, bath and put their kids to bed, so he could get his husband alone and rip him a new asshole.

  
“The fuck are you talking about Cas!?” Dean ripped his tie off in one fluid motion, throwing it on their bed. He was tired- emotionally, physically and mentally, and that meant he had no fucking patience to deal with his brooding mate. _You know what this is about Dean! Cas has every right to be pissed!_

  
Dean cringed when Castiel dug his fingers into his left shoulder, abruptly turning him around, meeting two very pissed off blue orbs. The blue eyed alpha clenched his jaw, gritting out, “Dean, you know what I’m fucking talking about!”

  
Fuck he was always a hot mess when Cas was pissed. Like could a guy get any sexier? _Fucken have some decency Dean!_ He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing, “Cas I know she was all up in my face today, didn’t mean I felt something".

  
“Fucken bullshit!”

  
Dean felt those words claw into his chest. Castiel was always one to read him well and obviously had to have seen the way he was entranced by her this morning. He remembered the way his mind short circuited and all that was running in his brain was **how fucking sexy she looked in that dress**. All else fell into background noise- his heart ached to think- including his children. He remembered her strawberry scent that entered his nostrils- the spark travelling all the way to his cock. _He hated feeling this way!_ He growled in frustration, “What do you want me to do Cas!?”

  
“For starters, why don’t you stop lying to me about the way you feel about her Dean!” The alpha gave Dean a powerful shove to the chest making the green eyed alpha stumble back, thankfully not losing his footing. “Do you want to fuck her!?”

  
Dean could feel the irritation creep through his veins, trying so hard to consume him. _Cas is just pissed Dean. Take it easy on him_. But of course, naturally Dean loved to shove right back, standing his ground and assert his alpha dominance, ready to do some damage while his husband stared him down, “Maybe I’d like to bend her over my table and fuck her! Is that what you want to hear baby?”

  
Both alphas were heaving like they had just run a mile race. There was this electric charge in the air- both teetering on the edge of anger. And if Castiel was hurt by the statement, Dean would never really know. Though one thing was for sure- Castiel was turned the fuck on- just like Dean freaken Winchester was, which was always a common thing whenever they argued. Their painful bulges pressed into their zippers begging to be unleashed.

  
What finally drove Dean over the edge was when Castiel spat out in a deep gravelly low voice, fully blown blue eyes sternly piercing Dean’s, “Then go fucken fuck her! You both fucken deserve each other!"

  
Dean knew that Castiel was barely holding on. Meanwhile, he lost his hold. He let his very horny alpha get pissed, stalking towards his mate. He cupped Castiel’s cheeks painfully before smashing his mouth onto those hot chapped lips. Castiel's already hazy mind lost all focus and next he knew he was pulling Dean further into the kiss- tongues tangled, teeth nipped at lips.

  
Both moaned hard as their bodies met, bulges rut into one another as hands explored or clawed at each others shirts and Jean’s and slacks. Castiel growled as he was shoved back abruptly, his calves hitting the edge of the bed and next he was falling onto his back.

  
“Fucking take off the rest of your clothes Novak! Don’t be a lazy fucker!” Dean spat out while eyeing his now annoyed looking lover with hungry- pissed eyes, while at the same time removing his clothes properly.

  
Castiel wanted to so badly to get up, stomp his way over to his mate and show him who’s boss in the bedroom but right now Dean’s husky tone was all he could think of- soon it’ll be Dean’s cock and perfectly sculptured body. They both stripped without taking their hungry eyes off each other, cocks slapping wetly against their stomachs as it was freed out of their confines.

  
For a hot moment, it was just two alpha’s staring heatedly at each other while stroking their cocks. Eyes transfixed on the way hands expertly fisted their members, how thumbs swiped over precum covered heads, how their cocks jerked lightly.

  
Castiel proceeded to jerk himself while narrowing his eyes at the way Dean’s head would fall back, eyes closed, long beautiful neck exposed as the pleasure increased. His own groin was on fire as his cock was throbbing reminding him that he needed to stop as he was too close to the edge. He wanted Dean to fuck him like a nasty alpha would- he wants to feel that entire nine inch sink deep into him, ruin his hole, knot him and feel the thick seed release inside him. He needed Dean to reassure him that he would always be his.

  
_Fuck gentle. I want rough._

  
_I want rough now!_

  
His voice wavered in obvious arousal coupled with anger as he belted out, “Winchester! Bury your cock in me now or I swear to whatever deity that I will march out of this room naked, find an alpha and let him ram me into the ground!” _Well that certainly came out of nowhere._

  
But it worked well in coaxing out the green eyed monster within Dean. His alpha let out a feral growl that sent wave after wave of tingling pleasure from Castiel’s groin to balls and cockhead. He instinctively spread his legs apart as Dean stalked closer, looking like a lion moving in for the kill. He grabbed the lube and threw it at Dean, who expertly caught it, flicking the cap open and pouring a generous amount onto the palm of his hand before throwing the bottle over his shoulder while he coated his cock.

  
He felt his hole flex repeatedly, gripping the sheets tight as he restrained himself from touching his cock. He could see the primal need to claim in Dean’s menacing eyes, he could practically smell it in the air- not that he was any better.

  
They both knew what they wanted. This was not just about sex, this was about reminding each other that no matter what, nothing would and could ever split them apart. That’s why there was no foreplay- neither of them wanted to waste any time.

Soon Dean was pushing in him.

  
Castiel mewled as he was stretched by Dean's veiny heavy monster. He clawed at his husbands back, head thrown back in pleasure-pain. He heard the alpha above him let out a groan- hum of pain- content. He knew Dean could feel his cock being squeezed as tight as it could- despite the lube. This was pure perfection. Castiel begged, “Please Dean! Fuck me!”

  
Dean's voice held sharpness but at the same time an underlying worry, “I’ll let you adjust first baby" .

  
He raked his nails down Dean’s skin- feeling it dig into the skin but not enough to split it open. His husband hissed at the sting, shooting him annoyed eyes. He shot challenging eyes back, “Fuck me now or I find someone else!”

  
Without warning, Dean leaned down and sank his canines into the Castiel's mating mark. He howled at the stinging pain and cried out as Dean dragged his cock out before slamming back in. Not long after, the alpha detached his canines and stared down at him as he began to pump sincerely into his warm cavern.

  
Both gasped at the slight pain, groaning and releasing cries. But all that changed within the minute as the pain turned to pleasure. Dean hooked his elbows under Cas knees, bringing his husbands legs up, until Cas was half bent and spread out. This position got him to dive in deeper, lube finally easing the way for a smooth fuck. The alpha moaned at how his lovers greedy hole practically swallowed his cock, “Fuck baby! You have the most beautiful hole I’ve ever fucking laid eyes on".

  
“Enough for your cock Dean. Or do you need Lisa's hole too!” Cas wanted to rile his alpha up and was feeling a little selfish and wrathful.

  
Dean snarled showing his elongated canines to his alpha husband in warning, his thrusts becoming sharper and deeper, “Uh! Your fucking bitch cunt is all I need- Ah- lover boy!”

  
Castiel’s toes were curling, his orgasm was approaching fast. He loved it when Dean talked nasty to him. He wanted to be nasty too so he deliberately tightened his hole, both throwing their heads back and crying out a great loud snarling, “AH!” _Thank heavens for sound proof rooms._

  
Dean delivered a hard slap on his husbands ass cheek hearing the man let out a wanton yell. _It felt so good! Good God that fucking tight hole felt so good!_ He pumped in harder, feeling Castiel’s balls smacking against his pubic hair in the best erotic way ever. His fingers dug hard under his lovers thighs, eyes captivated by the beautiful sight of his lover sweating and squirming under him, eyes closed shut in pleasure while those hands grappled the white sheets for purchase. He was reminded of why no one could ever compare to Castiel, this alpha was all he ever needed. His head fell back, eyes shut as his knot began to catch on Cas rim, “Oh baby I’m close! Oh fuck yes!”

  
Castiel was completely undone, his body was numb with pleasure, reacting without his permission. His backed bowed repeatedly, white sparks after white sparks shot up from the base of his spine up his spinal column. His nether regions burned with the need to release, his cock slapping hard between he and Dean’s stomach, throbbing and twitching hard. He forced his eyes open, seeing how gone Dean was as the man jack knifed into his channel. He let out a croaky panted out, “Dean! Look at me!”

  
The moment their eyes met, they could no longer hold back. Castiel’s felt his back bow hard, his head thrown back as he screamed out, “Dean! Come for me!” Cum spurting out of his own cock painting both their stomachs.

  
That was the last straw, seeing Castiel come drove him nuts. His balls tightened hard, his knot shoved deep into his lover as his cock twitched hard emptying its love juices into Cas. He could feel his muscles quiver, his thighs and ass flexing as the pleasure proved too much.

  
Their heightened states of pleasure overtook them for nearly five minutes straight- perks of being an alpha. Cum tainting them- both on their skins and in Cas case- inside his hole. Dean ended up collapsing onto Cas once his cock squirted its final drops. He hummed into his lovers neck as he felt Castiel thread his fingers through his spiky wet hair in a soothing manner.

  
Both bodies sweaty, chests heaving, hearts racing and breaths being sucked in and out of their mouths as they just lay still. The body heat shared between their sticky cum covered and sweaty bodies oddly provided comfort and security. It was after a full five minutes that Dean pushed himself up on his elbows, one hand thumbing at Castiel’s bottom lip. He watched those blue eyes meet his- those eyes were now a little guarded and sad. _No he won’t allow this to happen!_ He leaned down and pulled Castiel’s bottom lip into his, sucking and tonguing at the soft flesh before letting it go with a wet pop. He now thumbed at the mans cheek, “I love you Cas. Forever. No one can ever come in between us, I promise my love".

  
The alphas blue eyes lit up, scratching the back of Dean’s head lightly. The alphas tone carried adoration, “I believe you Dean. And I love you too".

  
The alphas fell asleep in each other’s arms, only waking up to make sweet or rough love within the night and early hours of the morning.

  
Eager to remind each other that no one could ever come between them.

  
Never.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos. It inspires me to keep writing :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back!!!!! I'm so sorry for the long wait! 😅 I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Jared**

Daddy had made tomato rice soup to take to Jo's. It was lunch time and they were making their way over with papa and a beaming Jensen. 

Jensen practically jumped into Jo's arms when the door flew open. His brother was so happy, squealing, “Hey Jo! We’re here to see Jamie!”

Jo hugged his brother, “Oh well thank you Jensen!”

Jo then hugged him and greeted papa and daddy before ushering them inside. Jo's husband Ash had gone to run errands- so it was just them. Jo happily accepted the pot of tomato rice soup and asked if she could get them something to drink.

Daddy and papa agreed to black coffee. He and Jensen agreed to a glass of lemonade. 

But before they had their drinks, Jo took them up the staircase to Jamie's room. He giggled when Jensen immediately ran towards Jamie's bed, sitting on the mattress- just beside Jamie and asked, “How are you Jamie?”

Jamie smiled at Jensen, “I’m good Jensen. I'm getting better".

“Great! We brought you some tomato rice soup! Its gonna help you get better!”

Jamie’s stomach rumbled loudly making everyone laugh. Jamie blushed, “Great! You’re the best Jensen!”

Jensen beamed like he had won the lottery. His brother looked so proud of himself- yup that was his big brothers alpha side coming out. “You’re welcome Jamie! Anything for you, huggie bear".

He giggled while daddy coughed amusedly. Papa held in his laughter and headed towards Jamie, “Hope you get well soon Jamie. When you do, you can ask momma and daddy to bring you over to our place for a playdate".

Jensen squealed.

Daddy chuckled and shook his head at the same time. Daddy carried him and walked over to Jamie. He crouched down and looked at him, “Go on Jay, give Jamie your present".

He pulled out his purple gift wrapped round present and handed it over to Jamie. “Here's a gift from Jensen and I, Jamie. We hope you get well fast".

“Thank you Jared!” Jamie received the gift with a happy- excited smile. 

Daddy then said, “Ok boys. Time to let Jamie get back to his bed rest. Say your goodbyes”.

“Goodbye Jamie!” Both he and Jensen said.

“Bye! See ya soon Jensen and Jared!” Jamie said much more livelier.

His big brother Jensen was very much happy.

Happy that he had visited Jamie.

Time for lemonade and coffee.

                                    🖕

Jensen was snuggled in daddy's arms while he was snuggled in papa's arms.

It was _Saturday family movie night._  

Today was Jensen’s turn to pick a cartoon.

And now, here they all sat, stuffed with pizza and milkshake, watching _Ice Age 3._  

Jensen's favorite.

They were in the part where Sid was taken by the huge mama t-rex when the doorbell rang. 

Papa and daddy looked at each other confused. 

Meanwhile, he and Jensen looked at each other funny. 

Like who rings their doorbell at 7pm. 

Unless it’s one of daddy's friends who has an emergency. 

But they would normally call first.

Papa made him comfortable before getting up. He said, “I’ll get it. Continue with the movie".

Daddy replied with a smile, “Thanks hun".

So they went back to giggling and laughing at the movie.

After 5 long minutes, papa still hadn’t returned so daddy sat Jensen down on the sofa and said, “Stay put boys. Daddy's going to check on papa".

“Ok daddy!” Both he and Jensen replied.

                                   🖕

Again he was starting to feel worried. 

It looked like Jensen had stopped paying attention to _Ice Age_ too. 

It was 10 minutes- daddy and papa hadn’t returned.

“Jay. Let’s go check.” Jensen commented.

He nodded, “Ok Jen".

So they walked hand in hand to their front door. 

There they saw papa and daddy arguing quietly on the front porch.

Papa was crying and daddy was flustered and crying too.

When he listened in, daddy was saying, “Sorry baby! I didn’t know Lisa was going to come here”.

Apparently Jensen heard too. His big brother gasped, “Lisa".

Now he felt sad. He wanted a hug.

“Jen. I need a hug. I’m scared. Why is Lisa coming here?”

Jensen hugged him patting his back. “Its ok Jay bird. Everything will be ok".

They were startled out of their hug when daddy's voice asked, “Boys. Why aren’t you watching the cartoon?”

That was the moment he saw Jen get pissed. 

But awkwardly, Jen got pissed at daddy!

Jen stalked towards his daddy, his hands on hips. The little alpha sneered up at his daddy, yelling, “Why did Lisa come here dad!?”

Daddy was stunned. Well they were all stunned.

Daddy said calmly, “Jen, papa and I have handled it. That’s all you have to know”.

“YOU BROUGHT LISA HERE!”

“Dean he's upset", Papa held his daddy's bicep.

Daddy was having none of it. He crouched down to meet Jensen eye level, voice commanding, “Jensen I will not have you throwing your tantrum around. Go to your room".

“YOU MADE MY PAPA CRY! YOU MADE JARED UPSET!” His brother was just as stubborn as his dad, not letting up.

Daddy looked angry now. 

Papa intervened. “Jared baby, please take Jensen to your bedroom. Daddy and I need to talk".

He tugged at Jensen's t-shirt. His brother still challenged his dad's gaze. _An alpha stare off._ But daddy's looked more sad though. He slipped his hand into Jensen's, “Jen, please let’s go. I need a hug".

That got his big brothers attention. Jensen wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in. “Its ok Jay. I got you little brother". Before they walked to their bedroom, Jensen aimed a glare at his dad. 

_Oh boy!_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel POV...
> 
> Dean clarifies things with his boys.

**Castiel**

Imagine the shocker when he opened the front door to his home, only to find Lisa Braeden standing on his front porch. _How dare she!? It was indeed very bold and stupid of her!_

But deep inside he was upset. Upset that Dean's true mate was now trying to invade his private life.

Or more like, his family's private life.

It was certainly unacceptable.

He didn’t hold back, immediately telling her off.

Meanwhile, she just threw on a smug look, eyes darting behind him as if looking for someone. _Yup he knew that that someone was his husband._

Then Dean showed up. The alpha instantly looked shocked but then that shock turned to anger. His husband instantly demanded, “What are you doing here, Lisa!?”

She had the nerve to invade his lovers personal space, running a hand down his mates chiselled chest. “I wanted to come see my beloved true mate. I feel I have every right to, since we are destined to be together, forever. The call of a true mate can never be ignored".

For a moment, he thought his lover would give in to that pull- seeing as Dean's eyes became hooded and focused on those cherry red lips. But then, his lover pried the omegas invasive hands off him, before taking a huge step back, voice dangerously low as Dean growled, “You have no right to be here, Lisa. This is harassment and I will be reporting you to the authorities if you don’t get your unwelcomed, scrawny hind off my front porch and away from the premises of my home!”

Lisa’s smug look took a sour turn. Her jaw ticked, she folded her arms along her chest, “Dean. We are destined to be. We found each other at work".

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes. His alpha said, “I don't believe in all that true mate- scent crap, Lisa! In case you haven't noticed- I already have a true mate and a beautiful family. I’m complete. And as for work, we'll talk about your termination in the morning".

“What!?”

“I’m firing you, Lisa!” Dean belted out before narrowing his eyes at the omega, “Now get the fuck off my property!”

Lisa shrieked and stomped off leaving a sour stench in the air.

And being emotionally hurt, despite Dean's stand up to that nasty omega, he attacked his husband- verbally. He poked a finger into his husbands chest, “Why was she here, Dean!? How did she know where we live!?”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know how she found out, baby. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she used to be my secretary”.

“I hate this, Dean! First, at work! Now, at home!” He sniffled, wiping away his tears.

“Sorry baby! I didn’t know Lisa was going to come here!” 

Then, all little hell broke loose.

He was proud of his eldest for standing up to his dad, but this really wasn’t his husbands fault. He understood that Jensen was very protective and he knew that his son HATED Lisa from the first moment he had met her. But his little one was playing a dangerous game confronting his daddy like that.

It was sweet, but dangerous.

He knew Dean would NEVER do anything to hurt their children. However, it was always good to stay on the safe side, seeing as Dean was also flabbergasted and a tad bit angry. When he looked into his children’s eyes, he knew that something needed to be done.

The boys were smart.

And they deserved to hear that Dean had no part to play in Lisa being here and on top of that, they needed to know what was happening- briefly at least.

And that’s why he had gotten his husband to agree to a chat.

**

“Dean, we need to tell Jensen and Jared what’s going on. At least briefly".

Dean sighed and thumbed the bridge of his nose, “Are you sure that’s wise hon?”

He shrugged. “Well they're mad at you. They feel like it’s your fault. On top of that, they are smart and can put two and two together. But they need to know that despite all these difficulties, that papa and daddy will always put them first and that we will always be a family". He huffed, rubbing at his husbands shoulders, “They feel threatened by Lisa, Dean. They need to be reassured by their parents".

Dean smiled sadly, teary eyes aimed at him, “I love them, Cas. I love you. I would never do anything to hurt my family".

He kissed his husbands temple, “They need to hear that from you, love”.

They stood there, hugging briefly. Then Dean nodded, “Let’s go talk to our boys".

**

Jared's eyes brightened when he saw his parents. Meanwhile, Jensen had on the worlds largest pout aimed at his daddy. The twins sat side my side on Jared's bed- obviously snuggled close for comfort. It always amazes him, as well as made him proud, to see how fond and deep his son's bond was. It meant that they would always have each other to lean on- and that felt so good.

Dean sat by Jensen's side while he did the same on Jared's side- both facing their sons. Dean glanced at him briefly before the alpha turned his attention to his kids- particularly Jensen. Dean placed a hand on his sons leg, “Boys, I’d like to apologize for upsetting you both earlier. I was hoping you could let daddy explain?”

Jensen eyed his dad without much contempt in his eyes. The little one spoke up, “What happened daddy? Why was Lisa here? Why does she like you? Doesn’t she know that you have a family? Doesn't she know that she upsets papa!?”

Dean just looked on a little startled by the vast array of questions coming out of Jensen’s mouth. On the other hand, he decided to jump in, threading his fingers through Jensen's hair, “Baby. Yes, Lisa being here made me upset. However, you need to know that Lisa showing up here is of her own doing- not daddy's. You need to allow daddy to tell you, ok".

Jensen nodded, “Ok papa".

Dean smiled at him before his alpha continued. “Son's Lisa has this connection to daddy known as the _true mate bond_ ”.

“I thought papa is your true mate, daddy!” Blurted Jared.

Dean beamed, “Oh yes papa is. He is my ONLY true mate. I promise you".

“But something is up with this bond with Lisa. Right daddy?” Jensen asked smartly.

“Yes baby. It makes my alpha confused. It wants my alpha to go be with Lisa. And Lisa is trying so hard to get me to be with her and she really doesn't care if papa or your feelings are hurt”. Dean then added, “But do you know what my answer was?”

“No!” Both Jensen and Jared blurted in unison.

“That’s right!” Dean asked, “Do you know why I said No?”

“Because you have a family!” Jensen answered, looking a little lighter.

“And because, you love papa, me and Jensen very much!” Jared added a little enthusiastically.

“You are both correct!” Dean smiled. “Daddy loves his little family VERY VERY MUCH!”

Jensen looked to be thinking very deeply. The little alpha then asked, “So you didn’t tell her to come here daddy? She did that on her own?”

“Yes buddy", Dean softly uttered. “That is correct".

“Oh she is a meanie! She wants to destroy our family!” Jared gasped in realization.

“Oh no! What do we do, daddy!?” Jensen asked in slight panic.

Dean gestured for his boys to climb onto his lap. He held them close, breathing in their sweet strawberry shampoo. Dean kissed them both on the top of their heads, teary eyes finding his encouraging ones over the top of their kids heads. The alpha uttered, “I will NEVER let her destroy our family. Daddy promises you".

Jensen snuggled into his daddy's arms, hugging his dad extra tight. The little alpha declared, “We trust you daddy".

“Very much!” Jared added his two cents.

He saw his husband finally shed those emotional tears. Soon, he joined the hug.

_They would get through this!_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa tries again...Cas teaches her not to touch his man...

Dean was working on a few reports the next day at work when Lisa came sauntering in. He scowled at the daring omega, “What are you still doing on company premises, Lisa!?”

The omega sauntered near his desk. Dean could pick up her arousal and scent getting stronger as she neared. He felt a pleasant stirring in his groin, his cock began to twitch and harden. It was as if the omega had complete control of his body. He couldn’t find his voice as the omega forcefully straddled his lap. Her heat began rocking over his bulge. She moaned, raking her finger down his chest, “I thought we'd have some fun first”. She began to grind her sex onto his now hardened bulge, furiously. She threw her head back, “Oh Dean! My wet pussy needs your thick cock".

Dean couldn’t control his body's reaction. However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t come to his senses.

With all his restraint, he shoved Lisa violently off him. He immediately stood and moved away from her, he bellowed, “WHAT THE HELL, LISA!? HOW DARE YOU SEXUALLY HARASS ME!”

Lisa pleaded, “Please Dean. We can be together! We were destined to be together!” 

She tried to crowd herself into Dean. But the alpha was having none of it. She found herself being shoved away again, “YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! I'M GOING TO FUCKEN FILE A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST YOU LISA!”

Suddenly the door to Dean’s office burst open. Cas came bounding in looking worried. He had heard Dean yelling and that concerned him. But then he stopped in his tracks when he saw Lisa was in the office too. The smell of omega arousal permeated the air. His eyes then found his husbands giant bulge poking out his slacks. He was instantly filled with suspicion and rage, “DEAN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?”

Dean immediately responded, seeing his husband had aimed him a look of distrust and contempt. He said, “First of all, this is not what it looks like. Secondly, I was doing my work and this bitch walked in, straddled me and started grinding herself down on me! I shoved her off! She sexually harassed me Cas!”

Castiel eyed his lover sceptically. He gestured to the now much smaller bulge, “Care to explain why you’re so wound up then, Dean?”

“I can’t control my...physical reactions to my.....to her!”.

Castiel understood where his lover was coming from. Heck all alphas were horn dogs. It was part of their natural biology. He sighed, “I believe you". He then narrowed his eyes at Lisa, growling, “You on the other hand, need to stay away from my husband!”

“Oh please! Dean belongs with me! NOT ANOTHER ALPHA! Its UNNATURAL!”

Castiel had had enough of the whiny bitch. He stomped over to her, grabbed her by the material of her dress, and practically pulled- dragged a screaming, kicking Lisa out of his husbands office. No one dared stop him as he pressed the 🔽 arrow to the elevator. 

“LET GO OF ME! I’LL REPORT YOU TO THE WOLF COUNCIL!”

Castiel glared at her, “For what!? You’re the one they will punish for trying to come between a legally mated pair and his family!” He shoved her into the elevator, “And you can take your true mate bond and shove it up your scrawny ass! I see you near my family again, you will have hell to pay!”

Lisa looked on a little frightened. She didn’t say a word as the elevator doors closed.

**

The next couple of hours was filled with claiming sex.

Castiel hated the smell of someone else on his lover. He made sure to drill that into Dean the moment he took Dean home. Literally.

Castiel had Dean yelling underneath him as he fucked his veiny cock into his lovers channel with brute force. He already had Dean coming twice from how crazy the sex was and now he was gunning for a third.

Castiel felt his knot catching on his lovers rim. He felt a powerful orgasm coming, his whole body was on fire. He shoved his knot deep into his moaning mess of a husband, biting down on his lovers shoulder, both shaking hard as they orgasmed together. 

Castiel staked a claim on his mate.

**

Castiel felt bad a few hours later.

Dean was trying to walk straight after being thoroughly fucked by his husband. 

It had been a long time since Dean had been fucked dominantly by Cas. 

It also felt good.

Castiel rubbed his lovers back, whispering, “You ok baby? Why don’t you go lie down and I’ll put the boys to bed". 

Dean hummed, “I’m ok babe".

Jensen- who was brushing his teeth- eyed them suspiciously through the mirror in the bathroom, “Are you ok daddy!?”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah bud. Your old man has creaky bones".

Jared snorted, “You’re getting old daddy!”

Dean sighed, “Yup!”

Castiel meanwhile felt his heart squeeze. _Had he hurt his lover?_ He did prep Dean, but hurriedly- was he too fast. He asked, voice a little strained with emotion, only for Dean to hear, “Baby did I hurt you? I’m sorry". The blue eyed alpha added with gritted teeth, "Its just...Lisa made me so fucking mad!"

Dean knew his husband was worried. He hugged the man close, kissing his lovers neck, murmuring, “I’m just not used to getting ‘ _you know'_. But the ache is a damn good ache Cas”. He bit Cas earlobe lightly, before suckling on the soft lobe. He heard the alpha hum lightly, pressing his bulge into Dean’s. Dean chuckled darkly, squeezing his lovers globes hard, murmuring filthily into Cas ear, “By the way, how you threw Lisa out had me so fucking horny. I love it when you take control like that Cas. And FYI, I’m gonna get you for that amazing fuck". 

Dean planted a deep kiss onto Cas lips. 

That’s when he heard the twin, “Ewww!”

Both parents pulled away from their kiss to look at their boys who had both hands covering their eyes.

Dean snorted, “A few years from now, you boys won't be saying _Eww_ when you kiss someone you like".

Jensen rolled his eyes, “I am NEVER going to kiss anyone!”

“EVER!” Jared added.

Castiel and Dean both laughed lightly. Castiel uttered smugly, “Mhmm. We'll see about that".

“We promise!” Jensen and Jared both said in unison.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Market Day

It was a beautiful day to be out at the farmers market. The boys were insistent on trying Mr. Vasquez’s (Mrs. Vasquez husband) pure honey, harvested from their bee farm. It was all the boys could talk about.

To honestly speak, Castiel was also excited to meet Mr. Vasquez. He wanted to enquire or learn more on how the man had started his own ‘Bee Farm’. Castiel had also voiced to his husband how he had planned on one day starting up a ‘Save the Bee’ farm.

Well, Dean was actually intrigued and of course supported his husband in whatever decision he made. Apart from that, Dean wanted to visit the farmers market because he had heard that farmer Ben Wesley and his beautiful wife Muriel were setting up a booth to sell apple pie- using the freshly grown apples from their little humble farm.

Now, Dean couldn’t say NO to that.

All in all, it was going to be an amazing family outing.

**

Everyone was happy.

Jensen and Jared got to taste some honey- later on persuading their parents to buy a jar.

Dean- joined by his son’s, happily stuffed their faces with some delicious, savory, home baked apple pie- ending up eventually buying a whole tray for later consumption.

Castiel just couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh at how his childlike husband and his children gobbled their pieces of pie like it was ‘ _mana from heaven’_.

They were once again conversing with Mr. Vasquez about his little Bee Farm, when their day soured due to the arrival of Lisa Braeden.

Castiel growled and pulled his children-protectively- to him.

Dean glared, “Why are you following us, Lisa?”

Lisa-who was wearing a denim shorts that showed half her ass cheeks and a deep V-neck red sleeveless top- purred, “I’m just visiting the farmer’s market- like you all”. She had the audacity to run her index down the skin of her partially exposed breast.

Castiel didn’t want to make a scene in front of his children, so he tugged his husband lightly on the elbow, “Babe lets go”. Maybe she was just visiting the market; maybe she wasn’t. Right now Castiel had no patience and wanted to just get away from the omega bitch who was now permeating the air with her arousal.

Dean took a step back- to stand by his husband’s side. He found his alpha repulsed by the scent of the omega- which was like a first- EVER.

Come to think of it- it’s a good thing.

Guess his alpha was finally getting the hint that its human actually didn’t like the omega.

Castiel smiled proudly as his husband didn’t even react to the desperate, flirty omega. Dean slipped an arm behind Castiel’s mid back, murmuring in a sort of mocking manner (towards Lisa), “Come on Cas. Let’s go someplace where the view is much more beautiful and relaxful”.

Lisa’s smug, flirty look fell. She folded her arms along her chest, mouth pinched, “Why are you doing this, Dean!? I am your true mate!”

Jensen smartly added, “Because daddy has a family!”

Jared blurted, “Yeah! You homewrecker!”

Before Castiel could ask _‘where did you learn that word’_ , Jensen blurted, “Blame Mrs. Vasquez!”

Dean chuckled and ruffled Jared’s hair while Castiel sighed.

Meanwhile, Lisa was just about to retort something when officer/surrogate dad Bobby Singer came walking by. Bobby was excited to go say hello- but there was a certain tension in the air- one between the Winchester family and- Miss. Braeden. Of course, he should have known. That omega just didn’t know what ‘no’ was.

Bobby surprised everyone by saying, “Hello, boys!”

Jensen and Jared’s frown quickly turned into happy, beaming faces. The twins ran towards their grandfather, squealing, “Grandpa Bobby! Grandpa Bobby!”

Bobby swept the twins into his arms- carrying them and bouncing them in his arms, “Hey boys! How are my grandkids!?’

“We good!” Jared beamed.

Jensen added, “Grandpa, we tasted yummy honey and pie!”

“Yeah! And daddy and papa bought some more!” Jared threw in.

“Is that so?”

Both boys replied, “Yeah!”

“Well that’s great boys!” Bobby set the boys down and chuckled as the boys ran back into their parents arms- Jensen heaved up into Dean’s arms and Jared into Castiel’s.

Dean smiled, “Hey Bobby”.

Bobby smiled at his surrogate son, “Hey boy”. His eyes then shifted to an awkward looking Lisa Braeden, “Miss. Braeden, I’m pretty sure there is a restraining order filed by the Winchesters against you. Mind telling me why you are standing in close proximity to the Winchesters when the order clearly reads that you are to be at least 50 meters away?”

Lisa was at a loss for words. Bobby could literally see the sweat glistening on the nervous omegas skin.

Jared smirked, “Busted”.

“Arrest her grandpa Bobby! She broke the rules!” Jensen pointed out.

Castiel and Dean were actually impressed with their boys. They sure knew a lot about the law. Yeah they would blame Bobby.

Bobby pulled out his cuffs, waving it before the omega, “I think I should arrest you, Miss. Braeden”.

Lisa shook her head, “NO! I’LL LEAVE!”

“You mean I’LL LEAVE AND WON’T BOTHER THE WINCHESTER FAMILY ANYMORE?” Jensen smartly corrected with a cocky raised brow aimed at Lisa.

Bobby liked the adorable protectiveness displayed by the little alpha.

Lisa- broke and nodded, taking a few steps back, hands raised in a placating gesture, “Yes! Yes! I’ll never bother the Winchester family again!”

Bobby blurted and warned, “You better adhere to that because the next time, I won’t be so lenient!”

Lisa nodded and turned around- hastily- striding away- like her butt was on fire.

Jared and Jensen glanced at one another quietly. But soon they broke into a fit of giggles. Meanwhile, Dean, Castiel and Bobby could only shake their heads at the little ones smart mouths.

Yup the family was in good hands.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy start and cuteness later

Castiel was having a warm shower when his husband joined him. Sometimes just being able to press their naked bodies into each other was the right amount of stress reliever each other needed after a long day at the office.

Dean was plastered entirely- from bottom to top- into his husbands back. He kissed his lover gently down neck to shoulder, murmuring, “Let’s make a baby right now, hon”.

Castiel chuckled lightly- very much feeling the weight of his lover’s semi hard cock resting between the crack of his ass. He hummed, leaning his head back onto his lover’s shoulder- allowing his husband to suck the tender spots on his neck. He replied in amusement, “You know we can’t actually make babies, hon”.

Dean began humping sensually into his lover, moaning at the way Cas ass cheeks sandwiched him-so freaken good. He ran his hand down Cas treasure trail- to wrap his palm around his lovers now semi hard cock. He fisted his lovers cock in tandem with his sensual grind, whispering into his lovers red ears, “I know hon. But I can still pretend I’m impregnating you as I fill you up with my cum”.

Castiel loved it when his lover talked dirty to him. His body was literally on fire now as Dean worked him up. He felt Dean’s lips kiss up his jaw, so he turned his head to the side- just enough for their lips to finally meet- tongues finally tangled in a hot, sweet, passionate dance.

Both lovers were wanting and needy.

A strangled moan was torn out of Castiel- swallowed by Dean- when his lover’s talented, lubricated finger pressed into his hole. His body couldn’t help but react- his hips instantly moving back and forth- fucking his cock in Dean’s fisted palm while plunging back into that finger.

Dean pulled his mouth away from Cas- instantly sucking down his husband’s neck- to begin sucking on his lovers healed mating bite. He began working two fingers into his lover, rubbing his leaking cockhead into Cas right ass cheek.

Castiel was getting impatient now. Dean’s assault on his body combined with the warm water dribbling down their wet bodies was the perfect combination- driving him into insanity- if his husband won’t fuck him like yesterday. He spat out- in a very thick voice, “Dean you better fuck me now!”

Apparently, that’s all the affirmation Dean needed. The alpha pulled his fingers out of his husband’s loose hole, leathering his cock up with some shampoo before shoving his member into his lover’s warm channel.

Both letting out cries of pleasure as they became one.

And right there Dean took his lover, over and over until they were both yelling out as they came real hard.

**

As Castiel and Dean stood there knotted- enjoying the soothing warm shower, Castiel asked with his eyes closed and head rested back against his lovers shoulder, “Hon, I think another baby is a great idea”.

Dean hummed leaning his own forehead onto Cas shoulder- still a little woozy- but successfully supporting them both. He asked, “Like another sibling for our boys?”

“Yeah. I mean, they are old enough. I think it’s about time”.

Dean lifted his head, eyes meeting his lovers own curious blues. His own heart speeding up- just a little, “Maybe a baby sister?”

“I think they would love a baby sister”, Castiel smiled.

Dean felt excitement consume him entirely. He smiled widely, “We’re going to have another baby, Cas!”

Castiel was just as thrilled.

**

A few days later- after a visit to the orphanage to put in their applications- Dean and Cas had finally revealed the news to the boys.

To say they were ecstatic was an understatement.

Both were jumping up and down- still in their jammies- squealing, “We’re going to have a baby sister!”

Jensen stopped midway through his hype- holding up two fingers, asking, “Can we has two sisters, daddy!?”

Dean almost choked on his coffee, spitting the hot liquid back into his cup. Meanwhile, Castiel was chuckling warmly beside him- while rubbing at his back. Dean glared at his own cup of coffee- as if it were at fault- putting it down on the kitchen island. He aimed his two boys a fond expression, “No son, only one sister”.

Jared pouted, “But you gots two of us!”

Dean looked to Castiel for help. The blue eyed alpha chuckled and came to his husbands rescue, “Boys, right now, daddy and I feel that having one sibling or sister is for the best at this moment because that’s all our family is ready for. Looking after a new baby will not be easy, so at least having one sister, we can all concentrate on her real well”.

Dean- of course- had to add his two cents- which Castiel wanted to knock him upside the head for. The alpha had said, “Plus, you boys are twins. Papa and daddy couldn’t bear to separate you boys”.

Jensen squinted his eyes at his daddy. Oh boy, Castiel knew that look. His son was thinking up something real smart to ask.

And of course, their eldest finally did.

“But daddy, what if our sister has a twin too?”

Jared shrugged cutely, “Will you separate them?”

Dean blurted- looking a little caught off guard and offended, “Of course not boys! I would never separate twins!” His husband pointed out, “And that’s why papa and I will bring a sister that doesn’t have a twin”.

“But what if she has a sister….Like a bigger sister? You can’t separates them daddy!” Jensen pointed out.

“Or a smaller sister?” Jared added. “What’s you going to do then?”

Dean thumbed at the bridge of his nose, before sighing and looking at Castiel, mumbling, “They’re definitely your kids”.

Castiel smirked at his husband’s statement. He knew that there was no reasoning with their boys once they got like this. It would drain all your energy. He smiled at his still curious sons, “Boys, if YOUR sister has a sister then we will bring them both home”.

Both boys squealed in delight- immediately high fiving.

Dean couldn’t help but join in the happiness and laughter of his husband and children.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa tries one more time. Jensen and Jared run their mouths- in the most adorable way. Jensen says a 'no-no' word. Dean blows a gasket....yikes :D

Once again, Lisa’s attempts to get Dean leaving his family- was an epic fail. Despite, the omega, boldly flaunting herself while in heat- before Dean. And yes, once again- she followed Dean all the way to the park where the alpha, Castiel, Jensen and Jared were having a family fun filled day in the sun.

The omega reeked of desperation and arousal. Lisa was definitely turning alpha heads- some looking very hungry- while- mostly- omegas and betas scowled and scolded their alpha husbands. Meanwhile, Dean and Castiel thought that she had officially lost her mind. Either that- or she was real bold.

An omega in heat should be holed up inside their rooms- away from alphas who may want to rape her- just because they were turned on.

Biology.

It’s all biology.

She stood before the stunned Winchester husbands and the curious boys- slick had soaked through her jean shorts. Lisa purred, “Don’t you want me now, alpha? I’m all ready for you to put your pups in me”.

Castiel looked worriedly at his husband- who was dead quiet. He hoped that Dean wasn’t going to get tempted by the scent of very strong arousal from his supposed mate. He was just about to say something to break Deans quietness- when his husband rolled his eyes- sighing, “Lisa please go hide- or- something. You’re really putting yourself in danger”.

Lisa bit her bottom lip- seductively, “I’ll go if you come with me?”

Oh Dean was getting real tired of this. He responded, “Lisa your scent is suffocating. I don’t have any reactions nor any feelings for you”. That was the reason he had been so quiet earlier- he wanted to see if anything stirred within him- which gladly never happened- not even his cock hardened.

Lisa screeched, “WHAT!? HOW COME!?”

Jensen chose that moment to say, “You stink”. Meanwhile, both twins made a show of pinching their nose.

“Why you smell like smelly socks!?” Jared asked.

Lisa balked, “I don’t smell like smelly sock!”

Jensen shrugged, “Daddy doesn’t like stinky things”.

“Yeah! He’s a clean freak!” Jared backed his twin.

“Hey!” Dean grumbled while Castiel tried not to burst out laughing at Lisa’s offended look. And it seemed that there were a few curious spectators who were trying not to laugh too.

“Papa smells like rosemary’s on a beautiful dewy wet morning”, Jensen added.

“Yeah- and at night he smells like freshly baked apple pie”, Jared added his two cents.

“All daddy’s words”. Jensen shrugged, “True story!”

“Papa smells like yummy chocolate to me and Jensen!” Jared stated amusedly.

“Daddy smells like peanut butter”, Jensen pointed out.

Dean frowned- looking stunned, “Really!? I smell like peanut butter to you boys?”

"Uh yeah!" Jensen smartly adds, “Which means papa and daddy were meant to be!” Not wanting to leave his twin brother out, Jensen asked, “And why is that Jared?”

Jared squealed, “Because peanut butter and chocolate are awesome together!”

Jensen tutted- shaking his head at Lisa, “Peanut butter and smelly socks don’t go together, Lisa!”

“Yuck!” Jared poked his tongue out in disgust.

Dean and Castiel were actually stunned shut and in awe of how their sons were handling this situation with such innocence. It seemed that everyone else were also smiling at the boys- some even going to the extent to ‘aww’.

A red face Lisa- had had enough. She ordered, “Dean! I order you, as my rightful mate, to come with me! I can give you pups!”

“Daddy doesn’t need pups!” Jared narrowed his eyes at the omega.

“FYI- Daddy already has pups, Lady!” Jensen flicked his fingers flamboyantly in a ‘ _get it’_ fashion.

“And we going to has another two sisters soon”, Jared smiled.

“Sorry bucko!” Jensen clicked his tongue. “You has to find another alpha- one that smells like old shoes”.

“Yeah! That’ll match your smelly sock smell!” Jared made a show of fanning his nose.

“How dare you! You little sacks of shit!”

“Don’t you dare speak to my children like that!” Castiel snapped.

“I’m not leaving here without you, Dean!”

Dean uttered, “Lisa, stop your obsession with me! I have a family and I love my family! You need to move on and find another alpha!”

“NO! I WON’T!”

Jensen mumbled, “Oh desperado”.

Castiel was seriously considering to have a talk with Mrs. Vasquez on what movies were appropriate for his kids to watch. But right now, his children’s vocabulary was the least of his problems. He sighed, “Lisa, you are violating the restraining order!”

“I DON’T CARE! I WANT DEAN!”

Jensen stood up and snarled- obviously fed up- showing the omega his little canines- that had lengthened due to his irritation. He yelled, “DADDY DOESN’T WANT YOU, BITCH!”

_Yeah Mrs. Vasquez is so going to have her ears chewed out by Castiel._

Dean pulled Jensen to him- cradling his angry kid to him while trying to keep himself in check as he addressed his husband, “Castiel we are leaving! If she doesn’t want to go then we will! I will not subject my kids to this!”

Castiel knew his husband was too pissed to even address Lisa. He knew that when Dean got like this- it was best they follow through. Not that his husband was pissed at them- Dean was trying to control the urge to do something stupid to the desperate omega.

“NO! DON’T LEAVE!” Lisa was trying to make her way towards Dean.

However, the omega stopped dead in her tracks when Dean shot her a warning- red eyed- look. The alpha- who had Jensen in his arms- barked, “DON’T YOU COME NEAR ME NOR MY HUSBAND AND KIDS EVER AGAIN LISA! I WON’T BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS! PARTICULARLY WHEN MY PUPS ARE BEING THREATENED AND IN DISTRAUGHT!”

Jensen- who had mellowed down, murmured quite shakily, “Daddy we go?”

Jared who was carried in Castiel’s arms- mirrored his brother’s droopiness, “Yeah, we go please. I don’t wanna be here anymore, Daddy”.

Dean felt like utter shit for terrorizing his kids. He kissed Jensen and Jared on the forehead, “We’re going babies. Daddy’s sorry for yelling.”

Both boys nodded.

“Ice-cream?” Jensen tried his luck.

Dean chuckled, “I think you boys do deserve ice-cream to cheer you up”.

Castiel- who was relieved that his children and husband were settled- slipped an arm behind his husbands mid back. He agreed, “Yes our boys do”.

They ignored a screeching Lisa- who an hour later was arrested for public indecency- as well as- intentional harassment of the Winchester family- as reported by Dean.

Bobby did the honors of arresting the crazy omega.

It was about damn time.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **'Epilogue'**

**Epilogue**

_TWO PAIRS OF BIG GREEN EYES_.

**Five minutes ago…**

Dean had entered a room in the orphanage, still searching for a little girl that would capture his heart. Don’t get him wrong- he loved all the children in the orphanage and he honestly wished that he could take them all home with him. But yeah, things just didn’t work out that way.

Castiel was not too far from his husband- opting to chat with the caregiver of the kids for a while. Maybe pick her brain on each child here- just to get a little history- seeing as she knew every child in the orphanage.

Meanwhile, Dean noticed that no one was in the room he entered. _Why did he enter a room with no kids?_

They were all out in the backyard- playing- perhaps?

Nevertheless, he used this opportunity to rake his eyes over the drawings hanging on the walls. There were crayon drawn art on white and/or colored A4 and A5 papers- some very neat, some very scribbled.

The alpha smiled seeing a particular drawing of a rainbow colored house, outside stood 4 figures holding hands- a boy, a girl, a man and a woman- with big smiling faces. He realized that this is what the child who drew this probably dreamed of having. Honestly, it’s what every child who was old enough to understand- in this orphanage- dreamed of having one day- a family.

Dean’s eyes roamed the other drawings- admiring the kid’s artistic skills when tiny sniffles or baby babble caught his ears. His eyes immediately found the direction the sounds were coming from, and, that’s when he noticed the entrance to another room.

Dean’s feet was already heading towards the door with a _baby angel playing a harp_ pasted on it. As he neared, he could see cribs. He realized immediately that it was a room that the orphaned babies must have been nursed in.

Dean ignored his husband’s calls, entering the room. He entered the room, the baby babbles got louder. He noticed that in each crib, there was a child sleeping- and oh how it had touched his heart to see them so peaceful. But then, he followed the direction to which the baby babble and gurgles were coming from.

His heart was screaming, _not a good idea, Dean-o._

Dean neared the crib to the far right corner. He could not see who was seating inside, but as he neared he could see the tips of tiny ponytails. He actually stopped moving for a second- thinking that maybe he should call Cas, but, he wasn’t one to be patient.

Plus the baby babble was kind of drawing him in.

As the alpha finally came to stand by the crib, his heart instantly melted.

There seated side by side were what looked like two 8 month old, twin girls, both waving their hands and drooling as they tried to converse with one another. Both were absolutely gorgeous and Dean found his heart thrumming. He stated, “Oh boy!” Yup because he was falling for the two little ones, who had apparently heard him and shot identical eyes at him.

 _TWO PAIRS OF BIG GREEN EYES_.

_Crap! Dean was sold!_

And when he heard his husband say, “Aww look at those big green eyes”.

_Castiel was sold too!_

Then to add sugar into it- the two little ones began bouncing on their tush and giggling the most adorable laugh.

Dean sighed and slipped an arm around his husbands waist, “Looks like the boys will get their wish, Cas”.

Castiel beamed at his husband, “Two sisters it is”.

* * *

 

A week later and the paper work was done.

Dean and Castiel still hadn’t told their boys that they were going to be welcoming two little sisters into the family.

Jensen and Jared waited patiently with Mrs. Vasquez as papa and daddy went to bring their new sibling home. They were too thrilled to actually think about their request for two sisters- and Mrs. Vasquez didn’t want to get them started.

Jensen held Jared’s hand, standing by the hallway- just by their unopened front door. Both boys looked owlishly and excitedly at one another when they heard daddy’s Impala pull up.

First, papa entered. Jensen and Jared jumped into papa’s free arms for a hug. Jensen of course asked, “Papa, where the baby?”

Castiel smiled at his sons, kissing them both on the cheeks, before he got up, and held out both hands, “Come on boys. Daddy is placing the baby into the stroller”.

Both boys skipped excitedly by Castiel’s side to the Impala parked properly up the driveway. What awaited the boys was a sight that had them squealing in absolute delight.

There Dean stood with two joint strollers, beaming at his two overjoyed sons. The alpha said, “Jensen, Jared, come meet your sisters”.

“Oh my Gosh! Yes we have two sisters!” Jensen squealed and ran to the stroller- immediately peering inside in curiosity- Jared joining beside his brother.

Dean and Castiel stood side by side, holding on to each other’s waist and smiling proudly at their little family- that had just become bigger.

Jensen then jumped into Dean’s arms, “Thank you, Daddy!” Followed by Jared who jumped into Castiel’s arms, saying, “This is awesome!”

Dean chuckled, “Well you’re very welcome boys”.

“Daddy, what’s our sister’s names?” Jensen tilted his head in curiosity.

Dean looked to Castiel, who nodded. The alpha answered, “Your sisters names are Mary-Lou and Ellie-May Winchester”.

Castiel added, “Both Mary-Lou and Ellie-May are omegas”.

“Woah!” Both boys said in awe.

After a few seconds, Jensen went on to add- while smiling proudly at his two new sisters, “Don’t worry Mary and Ellie, we will protect you”.

“Yeah!” Jared smiled in agreement.

Dean and Castiel had no doubt the boys would protect their sisters- fiercely.

The Winchesters crowded around their girls, welcoming them with open arms into their family.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here we come to the end of this fic my lovely readers. I would like to say thank you to all who read, commented and kudos. You are my inspiration and the reason I have finally completed this fic.
> 
> Please feel free to leave any last comments and/or kudos :)


End file.
